


We are proud individuals

by WrongSeason



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, SO GAY, god i have feelings, jacquelyn scieszka loves with all her heart and soul, the ot3 i didn't know i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongSeason/pseuds/WrongSeason
Summary: Jacquelyn Scieszka is a woman of surprises, and perhaps the biggest surprise she mastered was loving both Olivia and Esmé, and helping them love each other.~ Or, the one where Jacquelyn, Esmé, and Olivia, are three idiots in love. ~





	We are proud individuals

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from "Iron Sky" by Paolo Nutini
> 
> Please enjoy this, and leave a comment if you did. 
> 
> I am soft for these three. If you couldn't tell.

Jacquelyn seeps into the cracks of Olivia’s life. The fractures left by losing yet another person. She’s richness and warmth and good in ways Olivia didn’t realise still existed. Jacquelyn makes her love despite being afraid. 

Jacquelyn never really left Esmé’s life. The memories of who she was linger. She was the first person that Esmé cared about that wasn’t herself, so even parted they were together. Jacquelyn teaches her to love despite not having loved.

Jacquelyn Scieszka is a woman of surprises, and perhaps the biggest surprise she mastered was loving both Olivia and Esmé, and helping them love each other.

The first time they argue, Jacquelyn has just walked through the door. Olivia storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs, and she’s confronted with a pacing Esmé.

“What-” she starts, but is cut off by Esmé’s tirade.

 

“How _dare _she think that she has any right to tell me about what is really in and out?”__

__Her brow quirks at this, and she takes a seat at their shared breakfast bar, watching as Esmé all but wears holes in the floor. She keeps ranting, and Jacquelyn wonders if she ever runs out of steam. For someone who claims not to do emotions, Esmé certainly blows up when someone she cares about disagrees with her. Not that she’s quick to admit she cares, either._ _

__So Jacquelyn lets her rant, until inevitably she exhausts herself, and flops onto the chair next to Jacquelyn._ _

__Another thing Esmé Squalor does not do is affection. So it shocks her a little when Jacquelyn takes her face in her hands, and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. She finds that her anger melts away, and she smiles at the gesture._ _

__Jacquelyn squeezes her hand before standing up wordlessly. She makes two cups of tea, and hands one to Esmé. In-ness be damned._ _

__“You love each other,” she states. “And I love the both of you. You’ll figure it out.”_ _

__Esmé loathes how Jacquelyn is always right._ _

__She takes the other cup of tea upstairs, and finds Olivia face down on the mattress._ _

__“Hi, sweetheart.” She kneels next to Olivia, and tugs on her shoulder lightly. Olivia responds better to words and actions than Esme does, and she’s reaching for the tea before Jacquelyn can even offer it. She pushes the blonde’s legs apart, and settles between them, leaning back onto Jacquelyn._ _

__She cards her fingers through soft curls, and covers as much of Olivia’s face as she can with kisses._ _

__Olivia’s almost asleep by the time Esmé dares to venture upstairs. She looks sleepily up at her, and calls her over. The three of them end up in a tangled mess, Jacquelyn still in her work clothes. They are imperfect and irregular and they make it work._ _

__Jacquelyn is their glue. She loves in all the right ways to make them them. And they love her back. Despite their volatility in the hours Jacquelyn isn’t there, they love so much._ _

__Esmé and Olivia don’t actually dislike each other, they just rub each other up the wrong way._ _

__Jacquelyn comes home to them fighting more times than she cares to count. It always ends the same way. With quiet and kisses and Olivia and Esmé asleep on Jacquelyn’s chest._ _

__She rings them one day, letting them know she’s going to be in late. She’s not, in the end, and finds them face to face, all but yelling at each other._ _

__Esmé breaks first, turning to look and continue her shouting at Jacquelyn, who bursts into tears. They both freeze, a little shocked at the sudden outburst._ _

__“I love you two so much and you’re always arguing,” she manages through her sobs. “I have never wanted anything to work as much as this and I feel so useless that my love isn’t enough.”_ _

__Olivia’s jaw goes slack at this, and she blinks a few times until she’s back into reality. When she’s focused again, she realises that Esmé is across the room already, and wrapping Jacquelyn up in her arms._ _

__One hand comes up to hold the back of Jacquelyn’s head, keeping her close. She soothes her softly, quieting her by kissing her temple._ _

__“Jacquelyn, darling, your love is more than enough.”_ _

__It’s the most candid Esmé Squalor has ever been in her life. And it only serves to make Jacquelyn cry more. Olivia joins them, cuddling the both of them._ _

__“Esmé’s right, love. And we don’t mean to argue…”_ _

__They don’t, truthfully. And she realises that they’re both idiots for what they put Jacquelyn through._ _

__She takes a step back, and cups Jacquelyn’s jaw. “Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll make some tea?”_ _

__Jacquelyn sniffles, and nods, and Esmé takes her hand, pulling her upstairs. She starts by pushing her jacket off, hanging it up. Jacquelyn’s tears have subsided, but her voice is still quiet._ _

__“Did you mean what you said?”_ _

__Esmé smiles, and pushes at Jacquelyn’s shoulders until she sits on the edge of the bed. She kisses her sweetly, trying to use her actions._ _

__“I need to work harder to show you how much I care about you. About Olivia. Jacquelyn Scieszka I am in love with you. And I feel your love for me. I never stopped feeling it.”_ _

__She gets a pair of pyjamas out of the drawer, unable to help her smile at how Jacquelyn’s are in the middle of hers and Olivia’s. Jacquelyn really was their centre._ _

__She helps her undress, stealing kisses when she can, and helps her get her pyjamas back on before taking her back downstairs._ _

__There’s a pillow fort and three steaming mugs of hot chocolate waiting for them._ _

__“You promised tea,” she teases, but Olivia just pulls her into her arms, and boops the tip of her nose._ _

__“I thought you’d prefer something a little sweeter.”_ _

__“You’re sweet.”_ _

__“Both of you are sweet,” Esmé interjects, already climbing into the pillow fort. They carry the mugs together, and climb in next to Esmé._ _

__Jacquelyn settles in the middle, prepared for the both of them to cuddle into her, but finds herself being guided towards Olivia, who teases the knots out of her curls. Esmé tucks behind her, and Jacquelyn can feel their love without them having to say it._ _

__It’s the first time Jacquelyn falls asleep first._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FEELINGS HELP ME


End file.
